


Flowers

by Wushwush



Series: Erwachen [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wushwush/pseuds/Wushwush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortune-telling works, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

"Will she....won't she.....will she.....won't sh-"  
"Sumia? What are you up to? I thought you were going to stop with this fortune-telling nonsense."  
Sumia had wanted to, really she had. She didn't want to rely solely on fortunes to boost her confidence and it had been going quite well.  
But flowers in hand, ready to give them to Cordelia and confess, finally, her resolve faltered. Waiting, minute after minute, for Cordelia to arrive, had made Sumia increasingly nervous. The flowers there, and panic nearing, Sumia had thought to herself, why not use up one, just one flower to put her mind at ease.  
Cordelia still hadn't arrived, though, and once the first flower was used up, another followed, and another until only one, pathetic and tiny, remained.  
This was when Cordelia had appeared. Under her gaze, Sumia's confidence wilted. No amount of trying seemed to get a sound out of her mouth.  
So when Cordelia arched her brow, having asked her questions and waiting for an answer, Sumia panicked in earnest.  
Deep breath, eyes wide and the arm holding the flower thrust out (it was a daisy, not the rose she'd wanted to give Cordelia, but it was better than nothing, she supposed), Sumia spoke up: "Here. I...wasn't trying to tell the future again, not really. I wanted to give you these – or this, rather. It's not....very good, I wanted to give you a better one, but, ah..."  
Red as the rose Sumia had ripped apart just a few minutes ago, Cordelia's blush made its way from her ears to the tips of her hair.  
Sumia clamped her mouth shut, rose still in hand, and waited for some sort of reaction.  
For a while, none came , and as her Sumia's began to waver, and shake, Cordelia smiled (sheepishly, quite unlike the efficient predator she was).  
Slowly, though not as slowly as she must have walked to arrive so late, Cordelia took the daisy.  
And with as much elegance as with everything, Cordelia tucked the daisy behind her ear. Its white contrasted with the red of Cordelia's hair like their enemies' blood on snowy battlefields.  
Sumia held her breath in earnest now, certain that this must be a dream. She would wake up, out of breath. A moment too early, like in all her dreams, just before  
Cordelia kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> my metaphor game is so weak you would not believe


End file.
